Why, Hello There
by lucefatale
Summary: Anouk Amberly finds herself transported into the world of Pride & Prejudice. Being a modern day girl in Regency England, with her rebellious nature and progressive thinking, she finds herself standing out from the crowd. Can she keep Austen's story on track, or will she find herself straying the path - falling in love and making new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am continuing my other story, but along with some other ideas, this has been playing in my head and I just had to write it! Be warned if you're an Austen purist, as my OC will be changing things up greatly in this world :) To assist those who may not know, Anouk's name is pronounced Ah-Nuke. Anouk's face claim is Gemma Arterton (please look her up!) and though she is older than my OC, who is 19, I'm sure you'll get the idea… Please enjoy, and review, favourite, and follow! x**

Chapter One

"Anouk!" Mum shouted up the stairs at me. "The suitcases are in the car, so make sure your other bag is packed. Be ready to leave in 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, I will be. Just make sure Dad knows that!" I shouted back to her.

"Oi!" I heard Dad join in.

Giggling to myself, I shut my bedroom door. I sighed as I looked around my room. The place was an absolute tip. Clothes covered all areas of my room, sketchbooks and art supplies were scattered across my floor, and only a few clear spaces of floor existed. Tiptoeing gingerly around the mess, I grabbed my large handbag.

My family and I were about to head out on a small weekend trip to stay at our cottage in the countryside, away from all the dirt and the busy crowds of good old London. Also, as I was currently on vacation from university where I study Fine Art, it seemed like a good idea to get away for a while. Alas, being an art student means you can never really escape.

' _I really need to tidy all my art supplies away.'_

I picked up my latest sketchbook and a couple of pens and pencils, putting them in my handbag. Then I grabbed my make-up bag, my phone, and a spare bra. When you have a chest as large as mine, it pays to be prepared! Humming to myself, I tapped my fingers against my thigh as I tried to remember if there was anything else I should bring.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I really don't want to have to spend a car journey without some reading material. Last night, I managed to finish Pride and Prejudice, for what seems like the hundredth time, but even re-reading that again so soon seems like overkill.

"Gahh!" I groan, flopping onto my bed. Fuck it, I'll just stay home, and slowly disintegrate. I'm sure they won't miss me.

"Anouk! Come on, get a move on!" Dad knocked on my door. Turning my head in the direction of my door, I saw Dad poking his head through. "That doesn't look like packing." He commented, one eyebrow raised. My Dad, at 45, is one of those men who once he hit 40, seemed to stop ageing. His swept back, dark black hair was flecked and streaked with dark grey, and his face subtly lined with his years. But his blue eyes are what kept him looking young, whenever they twinkled at me, or winked at my mother.

Mum on the other hand looks like she stopped ageing when she hit 30. She has gorgeous curly auburn hair, and a smile that brightens every room she steps into. Considering she's now 42, It's easy to imagine why I hope that this ageing thing is something i've inherited from both my parents.

"Oh shush, I'm sorted. Well, apart from having no book to read, but I might just sleep for the journey." I heaved myself out of my bed, grabbed my bag, before shoving Dad out of my room tiredly. "Ok, I'm ready, see? Let's go." I waved my hands about, gesturing for him to lead the way.

I drag my sleepy body past my parents, and collapse into the back seat of the car. I can hear them talking to one another, however I don't pay attention to what is being said, as knowing them it will be something mushy and romantic.

Although my parents, Peter and Joanna Amberly, have been married for about 20 years, they still act like they are newly in love. Whilst I do adore them, and the fact that they still love each other so dearly, it is nonetheless rather gross to see your parent's snogging every time you turn around.

But that being said… I would love to one day have a relationship such as theirs.

I sink further into my seat, fiddling with the hem of my blouse. Two hours. I just have to make it through two hours.

"Oh, Dad?" I mumble.

"What is it, Anouk?"

"I think I forgot to tell you earlier, but I found a buyer for my car. They're happy to pay the full price and everything," I recall to him. "So… You know what that means!" I grin at Dad, cackling.

"Yes, yes… you can buy that damned horse that you want so badly!" He gives a mock sigh, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he glances at me in the rear view mirror. Mum simply smiled in affection at the two of us.

"Once he is mine, there will be no insulting my baby… Got it, sir?" I said, pompously, looking down my nose at him. Well, as pompously as one can look when you're in the backseat.

"Sure thing, Ace. You finally decided on a name?"

"You know it! I'm thinking Zorro," I spread two fingers and moved them, crossing them over my narrowed eyes. "The masked man in black… Otherwise known as… Diego de la Vega! Or just Zorro…" I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Either will do!"

Dad snorted. Mum turned in her seat, to look at me face on. "Darling… You know I love you… But you are rather to obsessed with that film!" She gazed at me amusedly.

I poke my tongue out at them and smirk, but it quickly drops as I feel our car hit a pothole in the road, and immediately begins skidding off the road.

Dad grips at the wheel, his knuckles turning white as he attempts to regain control over the car. Mum's eyes are pressed shut, her hands clutching her seat belt, screaming. I can feel my heart racing in fear as we careen off the road.

I hear a deafening crash, a sharp pain wracks through my body, and then it all goes black.

* * *

Feeling a dull pain in my forehead, I press my hand against my temple, and snuggle deeper into my bedding. Wait. _Bedding?_

I shot up, my eyes wide. I was in a large bedroom, that was definitely not mine. I stared at my surroundings in shock as I tried to fathom where I was.

The _fuck?_

"Miss Anouk?"

I squeaked in surprise, my head whipping in the direction of the voice. A middle-aged woman dressed in what looked like servant clothes from the regency period. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I squeezed my eyes closed, and pinched the skin on my arm with my forefinger and thumb.

 _'_ _I'm dreaming. Just a dream, just a dream-'_

"Miss?" The servant spoke up again. My eyes snapped back to the woman, my heart thudding a mile a minute.

"Erm, yes?" I asked tentatively, still very befuddled.

"Your father and mother desire you join them at the breakfast table, Miss Anouk." And with that, she disappears back out of the door. I can't help but blink in shock. Glancing around the room, my hands gripped onto the bed sheets, I try to take deep, slow breaths to calm myself.

I wracked my mind for the last thing I could remember. I was in the car talking to Mum and dad about Zorro… And then what? I chewed anxiously on my bottom lip. Think, Anouk, think!

Then I froze. The pothole. Mum screaming. The crash. Pain. And then darkness.

Tears leapt to my eyes, as I pondered what this meant. Was I dead? Did Mum and Dad make it out? But surely… Surely if I'd died I wouldn't be… Well, wherever this is. Scratching the idea of death out, so that I could try and avoid having a breakdown, I deliberated further. Where else could I be?

Looking down at myself, I realised I was no longer wearing my clothes, but a long nightdress. A plain, simple, white cotton dress. Thinking hard to myself, I paused once again.

I'm currently somewhere I don't recognise, wearing clothes I've never seen before, and apparently in a time period that's not my own. Oh fucking hell. This was a scenario I recognised easily, having read it many a time. Damn fanfiction. This had all the signs of the stereotypical 'girl falls into fictional world' story, and it seems that I'd inadvertently become a part of it. The question was… What story was I in? The regency clothing led me to believe an Austen novel, taking into account that I'd re-read Pride and Prejudice only a day previous.

Still suffering from shock, I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ok, so not a dream then.

Stepping out of the bed, I padded over to the large window opposite my bed. Gazing out, I could see a long gravel covered pathway that was connected to a large fountain in the centre of a large circular gravel covered area which then lead towards the house. Surrounding the paths was a great expense of green fields. Woah.

The servant had mentioned my mother and father, so did this mean we owned all this? And furthermore, were they actually my real parents from my world, and would they know what was happening? I could only hope.

I went to the wardrobe and thumbed through the clothes. There was an awful lot of dresses and I was also pleasantly surprised to find breeches, shirts, and over-top corsets. Reaching in, I grabbed a pretty, delicate looking dress. It was an off-white, pale blue fabric, with the dress cinched in under the bust, with long three quarter length sleeves. It also had a thin, chiffon type fabric covering the sides of the neckline, drawing towards the chest.

Running my fingers gently over the fabric, I sighed to myself, my mind a melting pot of worries.

Rummaging through the drawers, I was shocked to discover that alongside some Regency style under garments, there were also some of my own clothes from back home. Pulling off my nightdress, and putting on my nude bra and underwear, then some regency under drawers, I managed to struggle into the new gown, and slipped on a pair of light grey shoes.

Standing before the mirror sat upon the dresser, I could only gaze at myself in curiosity. My appearance had remained the same; clear, pale skin, softly plump lips, dark brows, and forest green eyes, set in a heart-shaped face, with a slightly chubby, curvy hourglass figure with a small waist and large chest. From what I could tell I'd remained at the average height of 5'6, and kept my long, wavy dark brunette hair, along with my pierced ears (two piercings in each ear). I couldn't help but wonder how pierced ears are received in Regency period England.

I looked oddly at home in the dress, although my breasts did strain a little against the bust of the dress. Glancing away from the mirror, towards the door, I bit my lower lip nervously. I needed to stay strong if I wanted to figure out why I was here, and what I should do.

I straightened up, lifted my head up high, and swept my long hair over my left shoulder. Time to meet the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while... Don't kill me! I am aware that historically, some things in this story may be inaccurate or unlikely, etc etc, but eh it's a fanfic. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! x**

Chapter Two

My parents were alive. Like... Still kicking, talking, and laughing... Albeit in period clothing. But, _alive_.

The moment I had walked through the door to the breakfast room, I had seen them looking posh and put-together. Different to my parents, and yet, the same. They looked, acted, and talked like my parents, but it seemed there was no memory of my family from the 21st century... They came from this period it seems. For all intents and purposes, my family was now regency. It took a few minutes for me to wrap my tired head around that realisation. I felt an odd combination of relief and discombobulation.

After I had taken a seat at the table, staring wide eyed at the pair, their conversation had ceased and they both greeted me, before reminding me that I should be prepared to travel for Longbourne.

 _Longbourne_!

Apparently I have been invited to stay with the Bennett family for a few months or so. Turns out my father and Mr Bennett are old friends. Although, as I discovered, we lived not far from them, it was far too tiring traveling so often via carriage when it would simply be easier just to stay there for the time being.

But... And this is the best part... My horse, Zorro, is apparently mine in this timeline also! And I was allowed to take him to Longbourne, which made my entire day.

From looking through my 'new' closet earlier, I had made the assumption that my parents were far more liberal than one would expect from this period. This was rather quickly confirmed by my mother as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Now, Anouk. I want you to remember that, although your father and I allow you great freedom in regards to both your clothing and your behavior, I want you to remember that not everyone is as accepting. So please do remember to reign in your, ah… rebellious behaviour, else we shall have half of Hertfordshire in uproar." She paused and took another sip of tea. I figured that my facial expression was looking part amused, part confused.

"Yes, Mu- er, Mama." I coughed and spluttered as I accidentally inhaled some breadcrumbs. Once I had finished my unladylike spluttering, my father hid a loud guffaw behind his newspaper. My mother raised an eyebrow at my reddening cheeks.

"Sorry, Mama." I apologised with a sheepish grin. She smiled back, her eyes twinkling.

"Now, you may ride Zorro to Longbourne, and if you really must... I won't ask that you go sidesaddle and wear your riding habit." At this, my grin grew. "However, if you are to insist upon wearing those, ah, items of improper clothing, I simply ask that you remember to change into one of your new dresses upon arrival at the Bennett's. Oh yes! I almost forgot. I know you said you didn't want your maid to accompany you on your trip, so Minnie shall stay here at Garrick Park. But, only because we cannot overload the Bennett's home. Be respectful, even if Mrs Bennett pushes you to your limits. We all know how Fanny can be." My mother tilted her head at me, and I nodded enthusiastically in reply.

At that, my father lowered his paper, and waggled a finger at me.

"Your mother and I expect you to ride alongside Mr Brandon and the carriage. He will be transporting all of your luggage, and we shall feel much better about your safety if you remain in sight of him, even if you are riding Zorro. You never know what sort of ruffians may be lurking about." He commented, worriedly.

"Other than me you mean?" I smirked in reply. My father swatted me with his paper.

"Watch that sharp tongue of yours, my dear. One day it will land you in trouble!"

It was only an hour or two later that I found myself bidding my parents goodbye, and riding Zorro alongside the swanky looking carriage. The driver, a middle-aged man called Mr Brandon, didn't seem to bat an eyelid at my attire. I figured that if he'd worked for my family a while, it was more than likely he was accustomed to the clothes.

I tried talking to him, but all I got was short, one word answers, so I shrugged it off and focused on riding. I nudged Zorro into a gallop, and flew ahead of the carriage. Now obviously I couldn't see myself, however I felt awesome and to be honest I'm pretty sure I looked awesome too. The breeches, the shirt, the leather corset, the long coat? I looked like a badass pirate, as the wind whipped my long hair behind me, and my strong, midnight black horse thundered along the road underneath me.

It took just under two hours for us to reach the Longbourne estate. I sped down the road leading to the house, and pulling on Zorro's reigns to slow down and halt once we were over the small bridge that led to the house.

Several faces were peering excitedly from a large window by the front of the house, and I could overhear lots of squealing and shushing from within the house. I grinned to myself, _the adventure begins._

I heard Mr Brandon and my family's carriage pull up behind me, the horses snickering and snuffling. A servant of the Bennett's hurried around the house towards Mr Brandon in order to sort my belongings into the house.

Five young women rushed out off the front door, a couple of them giggling to each other. As I dismounted Zorro and handed my reigns to a hovering stablehand, I took care to look over each female, figuring out who was who.

It was easy to place Mary Bennett. Whilst she had followed her siblings out to greet me, she clutched a small book to her person, and had an almost meek, long-suffering look about her. I sent her a soft smile, to which she returned a shy, modest quirk of her lips.

Now, Kitty and Lydia took a little longer to place, both very similar and very silly. But at second glance, I worked it out. Whilst Kitty was petite and dark like her younger sister, she had a few inches in height on Lydia, a slightly more gentle countenance, and was by far the more calm of the two. Though, in fairness, that wasn't saying much. Lydia's behavior seemed to betray her young age, bouncing up and down on her toes, giggles escaping her at the same rate she breathed.

And then there was Jane and Elizabeth. And damn, did the movies get it right. Jane was incredibly gorgeous, all fair hair, delicate skin, sweet demeanor. I'm telling you now, if there were a human equivalent of candy floss, Jane Bennett would be it. Not to discredit Lizzy though. In the books, it was often mentioned that whilst she was pretty, she was somewhat plain in comparison. Lizzy Bennett was beautiful. Well, in my opinion anyway. If I weren't in a period that frowned upon homosexual tendencies, I would've been interested. Elizabeth had a warm glow about her, from her warm bronze locks to her honey brown eyes, she almost literally glowed.

I could tell right away, that I was good friends with the two eldest Bennett's. They hurried up to me, taking it in turns to drop into a polite curtsey, before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Anouk, look at you!" Exclaimed Jane, her wide eyes running over my trouser clad legs. "You look positively wild! I pray Mama holds her tongue." Her gaze slid over to her parents. Whilst Mr Bennett was simply rolling his eyes (and keeping his gaze at a gentlemanly eye level), his wife looked like she wanted to scold me as she whispered furiously into her husbands ear. I grinned and waved my fingers at Mrs Bennett, as Lizzy chuckled and nudged my arm.

"Come now, don't be teasing our mother so early in your stay," Lizzy admonished, a twinkle in her eyes, before her smile softened. "Oh, it has been far too long, Anouk. And letters can only do so much. How are Mr and Mrs Amberly? It feels like years since we saw each other last, even if Jane and I only visited several months back." A memory flashed through my mind, three girls strolling through a large garden, basking in the sun. However, as soon as it came it was gone again, and I was left confused and a little unsure. I shook it away, and turned back to the girls at hand.

Elizabeth turned me towards her other siblings, linking my arm through hers. She gestured at each girl, as she (re?)introduced them.

"Anouk, I'm sure you remember my sisters, Mary, Catherine, and Lydia." Each sister curtsied in greeting, and I returned it. I was tempted to do a bow, but I didn't want to accidentally cause Mrs Bennett to have an aneurysm.

Lizzy had barely finished speaking before an eager voice piped up, "But please do call me Kitty!"

"Thank you, Kitty." I said warmly, with a nod of my head.

Lydia, on the other hand, seemed to have decided I wasn't worth getting excited over - whether it was my not-so-pretty clothing, or simply that she saw competition in the arrival of a new woman in her home.

"Why are you dressed like a man?" She asked bluntly, much to Jane's apparent horror.

"Lydia!"

"What?"

I decided to interrupt before Mrs Bennett could.

"Jane, it is ok, truly I do not mind." I reassured my (kind of) new friend. I turned back to the young Bennett. "To answer your question Miss Lydia, I prefer to wear more traditionally masculine clothing, as it allows me greater movement and comfort when I ride. And I abhor riding sidesaddle in a riding habit. However, I do mostly wear dresses, else my mother would kill me. You are welcome to have a look at my gowns later, once I am unpacked?" I offered a metaphorical olive branch to the young girl, hoping to get off on the right foot with her.

A squeal, a giggle, and an enthusiastic nod of the head informed me that, yes, she would very much like to look at my gowns.

After greeting the head of the family and his somewhat ridiculous wife (I kept that thought to myself), I was ushered into the house and shown my guest room, before Jane, Lizzy and I settled into the corner of the parlour room, away from any prying ears (or family members).

I settled into a wonderful conversation with the two eldest Bennett daughters, discussing a wide manner of topics; from any recent gossip, to family, to suitors (and Lizzy's clear disdain for marrying without love). Of course, for a lot of the conversation I kept quiet and listened to the two sisters, as I had no clue about a lot of what they talked about, other than a slight niggling at the back of my head.

It wasn't until Jane made a light remark about her mothers attitude towards me that the little niggling made an appearance.

"Oh, we all know why I seem to rub Mrs Bennett up the wrong way. She fears that my inheritance will be more attractive to any potential suitors than yours and Elizabeth's beauty! My mother seems to enjoy teasing her over it, no matter that there is no truth in it at all." I laughed and then stopped abruptly, blinking in surprise, confused as to where that came from.

How... How in the hell did I know that? It's like it just slid out of my mouth, no thought behind it. My two companions appeared not to notice my brief lapse of concentration and heartily agreed with my comment, Jane admittedly more embarrassed over her mothers behaviour than Lizzy, who simply snorted.

I asked the two sisters to excuse me, as I wished to go for a quick ride on Zorro around the estate to clear my head a little. I slid out of the room, forgetting my promise to my mother to change out of my clothes. I bid the Bennett's goodbye, briefly explaining I wished for some air, and would return within a couple of hours.

I strode to the stable. Shooing away the stablehand who came running up the moment he heard me, I saddled Zorro back up, and cantered out of Longbourne's yard, down the road.

I flew over the endless green fields that surrounded Longbourne, urging Zorro faster and faster, riding parallel to the river. My thoughts raced along with me, as I tried to comprehend this whole past/hidden memories thing. Would they return gradually as time passed? Or was I fated to live this life, oblivious and confused? Admittedly I was quite oblivious and confused in my old life, but the point still stands!

As I galloped across the fields, my hair flying in the wind, I was ignorant that I had caught the attention of two other riders, as well as the fact that Netherfield Park was almost visible in the far distance. I pulled up to a large tree by the river, and dismounted Zorro in a bit of a rush. His coat was shiny with a sheen of sweat and I realised I had likely pushed him a bit too hard.

"Oh, Zorro, I'm so sorry boy." I rubbed his velvety muzzle, guilt settling on my heart. I picked an apple off a low hanging branch, and held it out on my palm for him to munch on.

It was then I picked up on the sound of more than one horse approaching. I glanced around Zorro curiously, only to freeze in shock.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.


End file.
